tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Escape
Log Title: Great Escape Characters: Doc (SG), Lt Bludd (SG), Scott Bludd (SG) Location: Atlanta, Shattered Glass Universe Date: November 25, 2009 TP: Shattered Glass TP As Logged by SG-Greer - Wednesday, November 25, 2009, 7:12 PM ------------------------------------------------ Centers for Disease Control and Prevention :The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (or CDC) is an agency of the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services based in Atlanta, Georgia. Recognized as the leading United States government agency for protecting the public health and safety of people, the CDC provides credible information to enhance health decisions and promotes health through strong partnerships with state health departments and other organizations. The CDC focuses national attention on developing and applying disease prevention and control (especially infectious diseases), environmental health, health promotion and education activities designed to improve the health of the people of the United States. ---- ;SG-Greer :Doc Greer is a beautiful black woman, with an impressive 'fro of curly black hair. She has a strong face with a small scar on her forehead. Her eyes are deep brown, but bright with obvious intelligence. Her body is long and lean. Her torso is well-defined, and it's obvious she exercises often. Her hips are a generous but nicely balanced with her frame to give her very womanly curves. Her curvaceous figure is accented by a bright yellow sweater and pin-stripe black pants. The ensemble is complete with knee-high shiny black boots. Around her neck is a lanyard that identifies her as Dr. Carla Greer, CAPT, US Army. ---- SG-Greer has Scott locked up in one of many examination rooms. Scott Bludd is sitting calmly, for the moment, trying not to feel too much anxiety over something he has no control over. He hums a little tune he had been composing softly, working on matching words to the melody. SG-Greer is testing the long-term effects of extensive amphetamine use combined with lack of sleep. She comes into Scott's room with a clipboard and a small cart. So far she's just taken blood and measured baselines. Now it's time for the fun to begin. "I don't want any part of your little games," Scott objects bitterly, folding his arms across his chest. SG-Greer smiles warmly. "Nonsense. You'll be helping the security of this country. It's the least you can do in exchange for your food and upkeep." "Security of the country? What's all this got to do with security?" Scott asks skeptically. "Sounds like a pretty bum deal -- kidnapping me, then 'charging' me for room and board." SG-Greer smiles pertly. "You broke the law. You are here illegally. You gave up your rights when you became an unlawful alien." Scott gives Dr. Greer an unhappy glare, then asks curiously, "What happens if I don't cooperate?" SG-Greer purses her full lips. "Well, we could have you executed, but what would that do to your parents?" "I was afraid that was the other option," Scott says with a resigned, miserable sigh. "Alright, what is it you need me to do?" Doc says, "Simply hold out your arm, and remain still." Scott actually complies, but his fear of the alternative is what's keeping him compliant. He rolls up his shirt sleeve, and presents his arm with a scowl. SG-Greer braces Scott's arm, and injects him with something. Grimacing slightly as he feels a slight sting, Scott rather unhappily waits for...god knows what, to hit his system. "Always hated shots," he grumbles. SG-Greer smiles sweetly. "Well, sugah, you're going to have to get used to them. "How many you plan on giving me?" Scott asks worriedly, unsure if he really wants to know the answer. SG-Greer has injected Scott with powerful amphetamines. She pats his arm reassuringly. "If you want, we can put in a HEP-LOCK." "What's that??" Scott asks worriedly, then begins panting breathlessly. He feels warm, then clammy as he begins to perspire. His heart is hammering in his chest. "...Ugh, I feel terrible," he moans. SG-Greer picks up her clipboard. "How do you feel?" "Like hell, I'm all out of breath and sweating. Kind of dizzy and a bit pukey," Scott says uneasily. SG-Greer nods, making notes on her clipboard. Scott lays on his side, and pants as his heart hammers away. "It feels like you're killing me now!" he exclaims. SG-Greer says, "You'll be fine." Trying to catch his breath is very difficult, when he has this much adrenaline coursing through his system. Scott sits bolt upright, and seems to want to move about, pacing. SG-Greer watches for a moment, then says, "Come with me." Scott moves to follow Dr. Greer, just feeling very compelled to MOVE at the moment. SG-Greer takes Scott into a lab with a treadmill and several banks of sensor equipment. The young man is really motivated now. Some of the veins in his neck and forehead can be seen. "Can I run?" Scott asks hopefully, seeing the treadmill. SG-Greer's bright smile widens. "Yes, indeed, chil'." Scott doesn't need much encouragement at this point to run -- the energy inside of him feels ready to come out of every pore and tear him open at the seams if he doesn't run it off. He hops on the treadmill, and kicks up the speed to 8 mph, a good-paced jog. SG-Greer attaches sensors to various parts of Scott's body, taking readings as he jobs on the treadmill. The jogging, at least for now, feels like a relief to Scott, an outlet for the boundless energy. His heart rate is incredible... upwards to 180 bpms and climbing. He watches Dr. Greer warily as he jogs. SG-Greer smiles reassuringly. "See? You're doing fine." "Don't kill me, now, I won't be much use to you dead," Scott pants, feeling very close to...well, he doesn't know, but it FEELS out of control. SG-Greer drawls, "I have no wish to kill you, Scott." "I feel differently," Scott pants, still running at a very swift pace. "I don't much trust you." SG-Greer drawls, "Well, trust that you'd be a lot more useful to our research alive." "Can I go back to my family if I cooperate?" Scott asks in-between pants. "I'll do anything to go back to them." SG-Greer smiles slightly. "If you are useful to our research, I'll put a good word in for you in the courts." "Why doesn't that sound like much encouragement," Scott pants, beginning to lose a bit of steam as the first shot begins wearing off. SG-Greer notices Scott's energy beginning to flag. "Do you need another shot?" she deflects. "If you want me to keep runnin', then I suppose the answer is yes," Scott pants, stumbling in exhaustion. SG-Greer reaches over to turn down the treadmill until she can give Scott another shot. She adjusts some of the electrodes, and then turns the treadmill back up, checking the sensor readings. After the second shot, Scott perks right up, ready for more running. "Kinda like injectable coffee, yes?" he jokes, trying to find humor in just about anything to keep the situation bearable. SG-Greer drawls, "Yes, indeed. We're evaluating how we can use better drugs to keep our soldiers awake." After a few minutes she says, "OK. Stop and rest." She turns down the treadmill. Scott complies, hopping off the treadmill and hunching over slightly, hands resting on his thighs. "Would there be some way I could get a drink?" he requests, suddenly worried that maybe drinking isn't part of the experiment. SG-Greer drawls, "Oh! Of course!" She walks to a tall glass case full of bottled water. She opens the refrigerated case and pulls out two bottles, offering them to Scott with a smile. Scott sighs gratefully, drinking down the water eagerly while watching Dr. Greer. He's obviously very wary of her, though her friendly nature toward his cooperative behavior has him a little less hostile than he was earlier. Like any prisoner, he's scared of the unknown. And this Dr. Greer is very much an unknown to him. As he finishes the water, he looks very energetic, the shot still coursing through his veins. "I feel like Superman," he admits. SG-Greer grins reassuringly. "Yes. That's good. Do you want to take another run?" "...Uh, yeah," Scott says, feeling the need to move. He couldn't imagine sitting in that room feeling like he's feeling at this moment; THAT would be torture. He hops back on the treadmill, and begins running once more. "...I tried out for track in high school," he pants. "Didn't make it though." SG-Greer drawls, "Well, when we're done with you, maybe you will be." (What's all that about?) Scott thinks to himself suspiciously, the energy coursing through his bloodstream causing his mind to go in a million different directions. For now, she wants him to run. And so he does. This time, he jogs for a few miles at a fairly steady 10 mph. SG-Greer watches the readouts with interest. This shot seems to last longer than the first shot...eventually, as with the first one, Scott begins to tire. "I hope there's a Whopper with fries at the finish line," he pants. SG-Greer laughs lyrically. Scott smiles, still fearful, but he sees that his captor is, in fact, a person with humor. This could be a positive sign, he thinks. See seems quite nice, but then there's that whole 'cooperate or die' thing. "Is it alright if I slow down a bit? I'll still run," he pants. SG-Greer drawls, "Well, something a little healthier tonight, but if you stay up all night, I'll get you some Burger King for lunch tomorrow." "I can try!" Scott says, thinking that's a rather odd request... SG-Greer smiles widen. "Excellent! You might be my best subject yet!" she cheers encouragingly, eying Scott's vitals on the monitor. "I'm doing well, then?" Scott gasps, grinning slightly, wiping some sweat off his brow. (What DO they do to lab rats when they're done with them? -- Oh yeah! Ick...) "How come you want me to stay awake?" SG-Greer drawls, "We're testing how well you can perform on lack of sleep. With these drugs, you won't need sleep! When you get tired, we have some video games if you'd like." Scott blinks in surprise. "Won't need sleep?" he parrots in surprise. "Well, the videogames bit doesn't sound too bad to me, especially if you have Guitar Player III. I love my music," he admits fondly. SG-Greer drawls, "I'll see what we can do. I want you to be happy here, Scott." Again, there's that slight pang of unease. Scott really wants to go home, he certainly doesn't want to be here! Even so, it would seem that this prison has a few perks for those who cooperate. He can't help but get his hopes up that something in this place will lead to freedom...although that nagging anxiety in the back of his mind tells him he'll be taken out back, shot, and buried in a shallow grave once this test concludes. "Thank you, ma'am," he answers politely as he thinks these things. SG-Greer smiles warmly. "My pleasure, Scott." Scott just keeps on jogging. He's going slower now, but still jogging. The fear in his heart is growing, despite Dr. Greer's kindness. He's afraid for the end of the test...now, he isn't sure he wants it to end. SG-Greer's eyes are bright. When Scott is looking at her, she smiles with warmth, but when he looks away her gaze becomes more cold and remote, smiling more at the set of numbers than the human being she's pumped full of drugs and is running ragged. So long as the adrenaline is in his system, Scott feels somewhat invincible and confident. It's a good feeling; not at all what he expected. Even so, he can't help but wonder what this stuff is doing to his insides. He has this feeling that it doesn't really matter, because he's the guinea pig. "I think it's wearing down," he admits, shaking some sweat out of his drenched hair. Doc says, "Do you want another shot?" "Not really, but if you want me to run and stay up, I suppose I'll have to get one," Scott admits, wondering if whatever Dr. Greer is injecting him with is addictive. SG-Greer nods. "Let me put in a hep-lock. It's just a small tube connected to a catheter in the vein in your arm for easy access -- so I don't have to keep stabbing you." "Oh, so that's what that is," Scott says. He doesn't think he'll have a choice in the matter no matter how nice Dr. Greer is, so he steps off the treadmill and rolls up his sleeve. Now, he's completely drenched in sweat and very red-faced with exertion. SG-Greer and Scott are in a lab with a treadmill and several banks of sensor equipment. She installs a hep-lock in Scott's arm, taping it down. Scott remains as still as he possibly can, as Dr. Greer inserts the hep-lock. He doesn't much like needles, so he tries not to look while she's doing it. Once the hep-lock is in, the injection is painless. Greer gives Scott a double-dose this time, checking again the electrodes on his chest and temples. A blue-clad soldier enters the building through a side door. He peers down the hallway, listening intently. He hears muffled voices from further down the hallway, so he moves quickly in that direction, peering at doors as he moves, his Steyr-Aug rifle held ready in his hands. "Oh, whoah whoah, what was *that*??" Scott chuckles nervously as the room seems to spin. His heart is racing so fast, he feels like it's going to explode. "Howmuchdidyougiveme???" SG-Greer smiles warmly and reassuringly at Scott. "A little extra. Don't worry -- you're young. Your heart should be able to take it." Lt Bludd finds the door the voices are emanating from and looks through its glass window. "OK, okayfine," Scott replies frantically, racing back to the treadmill and setting it to the highest possible setting to run off the adrenaline. (I'm going to die, I'm definitely absolutely going to die in this room, oh my god) Now, he's running at a pace that would put an Olympian sprinter in the dust. SG-Greer looks impressed, smiling at Scott and at the redlining numbers on the machines in front of her. Lt Bludd spies the sweaty young man on the treadmill and the woman monitoring the machines and scowls, opening the door. The rifle comes up to his shoulder of its own volition and he barks, "Let 'im go!" as he takes long strides across the lab floor. SG-Greer turns around, eyes widening as she spots the intruder. "What are you doing in here?" she demands, seeming uncowed by the rifle. Her hand starts drifting towards a red button on her console. Scott looks over in stunned shock as the soldier suddenly bursts into the room. Once he sees who it is, he leaps off the treadmill excitedly, getting jerked back by the IV attached to the hep-lock. "DAD!! *urk!*" Frantically, he yanks the tubing off, and sprints at a ridiculous speed across the room. "Dad!!" "DON'T!" shouts Bludd, the rifle still held against his shoulder. "Don't you move another muscle or I will pop your bloody 'ead!" His heart pangs as Scott comes barrelling over to him, but doesn't look away from Greer. The weapon remains trained on the woman's head. SG-Greer fades back from the console, hand drifting down towards her waist instead, "No, calm down, Mr..." She glances from Bludd to his son, realization dawning at Scott's shout. Poor Scott wants to help, but he doesn't know what to do -- he's not the one with the rifle, anyhow. So he sticks beside his father, all jittery and restless. He's managed to injure the hep-lock site, and it's bleeding down his arm...it's stuck in there pretty good. "C'mere," Bludd orders Greer. "Step away from there." Not glancing aside, he murmurs, "Stay right here, Scott, just stay still." SG-Greer nods. "OK, Mr. Bludd. Calm down." She raises her hands back up where Bludd can see them. Scott nods rapidly, his eyes glazed over and feet shifting restlessly. He's trying very hard to stay still, but with all the adrenaline coursing through his system, it's difficult. He continues to pick at the hep-lock absently. The rifle doesn't move. "Right. Scott, go to that door I just came in. Go stand there." He risks a glance at the young man and he gasps as he sees the blood running down his arm. "What've you done t'him?" he snarls. Torn between the need to escape, to see to Scott's injuries, and to keep Greer from summoning the guards, Bludd falters. "Scott, how bad're you hurt?" His gaze shifts from Greer to his son. SG-Greer drawls, "Don't touch that. Allow me to remove it." As soon as Bludd shifts his gaze, Greer's hand streaks to her side, grabbing something and bringing it up at Bludd. "I don't know, it's...some kind of adrenaline stuff," Scott murmurs quickly. "It itches -- Dad, look out!" SG-Greer fires a tranq-dart at the intruder. Uppers for the son, downers for the dad. > SG-Greer misses Lt Bludd with Tranq Dart . << At his son's warning, Bludd looks from Scott to Greer. He shifts the rifle, bringing it up so the incoming dart clacks harmlessly off it and falls to the floor. He lunges for the woman with one hand, seeking to seize the tranquilizer dart gun from her grasp. >> Lt Bludd fails his generic combat roll against SG-Greer. << SG-Greer leaps back, keeping the dart gun in hand and trying to bring it down on Dad'd head. >> SG-Greer strikes Lt Bludd with Bash. << Bludd shouts, "Scott, go to the door!" as the woman's gun bashes him in the jaw. He staggers a step, then swings his rifle at her head. >> Lt Bludd strikes SG-Greer with Bash. << SG-Greer ughs as the rifle impacts her pretty face. She staggers back, smacking into the console. She twists quickly, lashing at the alarm. Scott Bludd says, "No, Dad! I can't leave you here with her!" Scott answers, surging forward to try and help his father out. He's not much of a fighter, but he sure isn't coward enough to leave his dad alone with this woman. Besides, if he doesn't stay with him, they might get separated again..." Alarms start going off throughout the building. "We're goin' out t'gether," Bludd drawls, taking the opportunity to grab Scott by the upper arm and haul him along back toward the door. With the alarm activated, speed is the only thing that's going to keep them both from winding up on the guinea pig list. Speed? They need speed? Oh, Scott's got PLENTY of that. In a remarkable burst of energy that defies belief, Scott surpasses the Lt. and begins hauling *him*! Whatever Dr. Greer did to him, it's given him quite a bit of energy for the time being. SG-Greer runs around to put her console between herself and Bludd's rifle. The sound of running boots thunders for the hallway. Bludd staggers and nearly falls as his suddenly super-powered son drags him along. "Jesus, Scott!" he remarks. In the moment that passes before they reach the door, he pulls his son back toward him. "Lemme go first. I think we're in trouble." He opens the door slightly and sticks first the nose of the rifle, then his head, out into the hallway. Scott complies, panting and scooting to a stop. "Still got energy I'm still full double-shot say the word and I'll get us both out of here," he yammers, remaining close behind his father as the approaching troops grow nearer. Troops start filling the hallways. From behind the console, Greer can be heard calling into a radio. Lt Bludd shuts the door. "No way we're getting out that way." He turns and looks for another way out. "The window, Scott," he murmurs, "go out the window. I'll watch our backs." The rifle comes up to his shoulder again. He casts a wary eye toward Dr Greer, prepared to intervene if she makes a move toward Scott. SG-Greer moves around into sight, holding a pistol now. "Mr. Bludd, consider reason. You aren't going anywhere. Put down the gun." "...I'm not going if we can't go together," Scott insists, frowning at Dr. Greer's pistol. How's his father supposed to follow him out? He'd be dead if he even attempted it. From outside the lab, the booted feet can be heard getting closer. Outside the building, shots are heard fired. Bludd moves to place himself between Greer and Scott. "Scott, do not /argue/ with me," he grinds out. "I'll be right behind you, now GO!" He glowers at Greer. "You'd best put /that/ down," he advises, shifting his index finger from the trigger guard onto the trigger. "I'll take a bullet for my son. Will you take one for --" He breaks off as he hears the shots. SG-Greer is the one distracted this time, glancing towards the window at the sound of the shots, hesitating. Scott Bludd very briefly considers pissing off his father by grabbing him and catapulting them both out the window, but he decides to have a little faith. His dad's the trained soldier -- not him. Hoping for the best, he glances briefly at Lt. Bludd before quickly scooting his skinny body out the window. Seeing Scott go out the window, Bludd backs hurriedly toward it, his weapon still trained on Greer. "I won't forget this," he glares at her before slipping out the window himself. SG-Greer keeps her gun trained in Bludd, glancing at Scott as he scoots at the window. "Mr. Bludd," she tries to reason. "You're only making things worse for you and your son." Downstairs, another exhange of bullets is heard, moving away around the building. Deciding Scott Bludd isn't worth getting shot over, Doc Greer lets the Bludds escape out the window, and then immediately runs back to the console, directing the guards to pursue. category:2009 category:Logs category:Shattered Glass TP